You're Not Alone
by BlackHawk's Child
Summary: Lance nodded. He placed his hands on her stomach. "Bloody Hell, Bob... We're going to be parents," he commented as if he was only realising the information she had told him that morning. Bobbi let out a breathless chuckle. "Yeah, we are," she agreed, letting him pull her closer.
1. I Won't Let You Do This Alone

**This starts after the lunchtime scene in Chapter Five of my other story, Finding Yourself. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter One:** **I Won't Let You Do This Alone**

Barbara "Bobbi" Morse sighed as she made her way through the corridors of the school, looking for Lance Hunter. She dumped her bag into her locker before beginning the search for her boyfriend, after he walked out from cafeteria. Pausing as she reached the gym, she decided to go out to the pitch and bleachers.

She found Lance under the bleachers, sitting with his eyes closed and his fists closed up against his forehead. Quietly, she made her way over to him, sliding into his lap, curling into him. He sighed and brought his hands down to wrap his arms around her waist, showing her that he was not angry at her.

Lance buried his face into her neck. "'M not angry at you," he whispered against his girlfriend's skin.

Bobbi brought her hands to his neck, gently running her hands though his hair. "I know," she answered, lifting her head to look at him. "But we agreed this morning that we would talk about things. _You_ made _me_ promise to talk about things when they got too much. So right back at you," she told him.

Lance sighed and nodded. "I'm going to be very protective of you," he confessed, watching her carefully. "Rumlow called you every name under the sun. After what Doughlas tried last night... I lost it. Bet the shit out of Rumlow. I was so angry that he would try to make you out to be some.. Gold-digging bitch."

Bobbi cupped his jaw and pressed her lips to his softly. "Don't worry about Rumlow. He got what he had coming," she whispered, breaking the kiss and resting her forehead against his.

Lance nodded. He placed his hands on her stomach. "Bloody Hell, Bob... We're going to be parents," he commented as if he was only realising the information she had told him that morning.

Bobbi let out a breathless chuckle. "Yeah, we are," she agreed, letting him pull her closer.

"I won't let you do this alone," he promised.

Bobbi nodded; she had no doubt that Lance would be there with her through this. Now they just had to find out how they would do it.

 **Should I continue?**


	2. No More Secrets

**Chapter Two: No More Secrets**

"Your mother is going to kill me," Lance commented later in the day, making Bobbi look up from where she was checking Lance's chemistry homework.

"You're only realising that now," she teased, making her boyfriend stick his tongue out at her.

"Isabelle Hartley is a scary woman," he answered, pouting at Bobbi. "Bloody Hell, why did I fall for the daughter of the mother Hellbeast?" he teased.

Bobbi smiled and shook her head at her boyfriend. "I'll protect you, Teacup," she promised.

Lance grinned and moved from where he lay on her bed to catch her hand and pull her to him. Bobbi let out a surprised squeal as she landed on Lance's chest, whacking her boyfriend when he laughed. "Not funny," she commented, watching him as he moved the sheet from between them.

"No, it was cute," he offered, pecking her lips as he brought his hands to her waist. Bobbi let him deepen the kiss, smiling as he slowly slid his hands to the small of her back under her top.

"Lance," she moaned into his mouth, bringing her hands to rest on his chest.

Lance sat up and moved backwards until his back hit the headboard. Bobbi moved with him, straddling his lap when he was comfortable. "This is probably how we started when we got ourselves into this," he murmured into her mouth, placing his hands on her stomach, groaning as she broke the kiss.

"Probably," she agreed, pulling his shirt over his head and then her own before he claimed her lips again. "We're supposed to be studying," she mumbled against his lips.

"We are," he argued cheekily. "Each other," he added. Bobbi rolled her eyes and continued to kiss him, her hands moving up to trail through his hair.

He slipped his hands higher up her back and was about to undo her bra when someone coughed from the doorway.

"Lance Hunter, if you dare undo my daughter's bra, God help me, no one will ever find your body."

The young couple immediately pulled away from each other, turning to find Isabelle Hartley standing in the doorway, hands on her hips.

Bobbi moved quickly off the bed and grabbed her shirt, pulling it over her head. "Hi, Mom. You're home early," she commented, watching Lance out of the corner of her eye as he grabbed his own shirt and pulled it over his head.

Isabelle raised an eyebrow at her daughter; to think that the shy, untouchable little twelve-year-old girl she adopted five years ago had become this beautiful, smart, confident young woman who made out with her boyfriend in her room when she was supposed to be studying. "I didn't have class this evening," she replied, watching Lance as he stood close to Bobbi, not knowing what he should do. "Lance, don't you have a chemistry test that you have to study for?" she asked, making the young man freeze.

"Yes, Ma'am," he agreed, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

Bobbi stepped back so she could lean against Lance, finding herself nauseous.

Isabelle raised an eyebrow. "Hunter, stay for dinner?" she asked.

"If you don't mind, yes please," he replied, subtly placing his hand on the small of Bobbi's back.

Isabelle nodded. "If I catch you two making out again before you're finished homework, I'll kick both of your asses," she informed them before making her way back downstairs.

Once her mother was out of sight, Bobbi dashed towards the bathroom attached to her room. Lance followed, worried as he heard her vomiting. He immediately pulled back her hair and rubbed her back, waiting for her to get it all up.

Eventually, Bobbi had gotten everything out of her system and leaned back against Lance's back. "Shit," she commented, letting her boyfriend clean her face. "Still not used to that," she admitted, turning her head and breathing in his scent.

Lance pressed his lips to her temple, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you, Barbara. I love you and our baby," he whispered softly.

Bobbi smiled and kissed his neck softly. "I love you and our baby too, Lance. There's no one I'd rather do this with," she whispered, closing her eyes as she brought her hands to rest on his.

"School is going to be hard. People are going to turn on us. Teenage pregnancy are frowned upon," he noted.

"I can ask Mack and Clint to use them as their practice dummies," she commented. "They did threatened to use you if you ever hurt me."

Lance chuckled. "It's hard to imagine that you and Barton dated. He acts like your annoying protective brother now... How the hell was he your first?"

"Clint and I were in the same orphanage before he and his brother ran away," Bobbi explained, having never told Lance any of this. "I was adopted a week later. We got together when he was adopted by Phil and Mel when we were sixteen. I know that he had a rough childhood, but not the details. I had a rough childhood too. We were both distant to many people. We ended up together. But there were days where we were distant to each other too. More days of being distant than being close. So we ended it. Two months later, I'm showing you around. By the summer, you and I are together and Clint, like he has done since we were scared little kids in an orphanage, kept an eye on me to protect me."

Lance opened his mouth. Then closed it again. He'd gained respect for the lone archer - Mr. Untouchable was really the most caring of their whole school instead of the emotionally distant kid everyone made him out to be. "I'm voting Clint over Mack for Godfather," he eventually commented, earning a laugh from his girlfriend.

"Not jealous he was my first anymore?" she teased.

Lance chuckled; he had been very jealous when he first found out that Clint and Bobbi had taken each other's virginity. So jealous in fact, that he avoided Bobbi for almost two weeks. Before Clint intervened and explained to Lance that what Bobbi felt for Clint was in no way a comparison to what she felt for Lance. That Clint and Bobbi's relationship had been a stepping stone for both to realise that their pasts could not dictate their present or future. And threatened to London native that if he ever made Bobbi cry or doubt herself again, Lance would never see the arrow coming. Lance had proceeded to find his girlfriend, taken two strikes of her anger/sorrow/pain filled baton attack before apologising, on his knees, for being an insecure jealous idiot.

"No. I know now that you two trusted each other. And therefore could take comfort in each other. But the feelings weren't there," he answered, interlacing their fingers.

Bobbi closed her eyes and sighed. "We're allowed to freak out about being teenage parents," she whispered softly.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised. "I'm scared of messing up but I'm not leaving you to raise our kid alone."

Bobbi smiled sadly. "You're not Douglas," she told him. "You're not your step-father."

Lance opened his mouth but was interrupted by Isabelle calling up at them to come down for dinner. He looked at his girlfriend. "When do we tell your mother?"

Bobbi bit her bottom lip. Isabelle was hard to read sometimes but she didn't think her mother would disown her simply because her pill failed. "The sooner the better," she answered. Looking up at him, she added, "So after dinner."

Lance nodded. "Okay. Come on, we better get food into you, Mommy," he informed her.

He stood up and helped her up. He kissed her lightly when they were face to face. Bobbi smiled and took his hand before leading him downstairs.

* * *

Bobbi and Lance waited until they were all finished eating. Isabelle raised an eyebrow at them, folding her hands under her chin, waiting for them to spill whatever they were hiding.

Bobbi felt Lance's hand grasp hers reassuringly under the table. Taking a breath, she started, "Mom, there's something Lance and I have to tell you."

Isabelle didn't miss a beat. "You're pregnant," she stated rather than asked.

Bobbi and Lance looked at each other, surprise clearly written over their faces. "How did you…?" Bobbi asked, turning to watch her mother carefully. "You're disappointed," she commented, feeling her heart sink at the thoughts of Isabelle turning her back on her.

Isabelle shook her head. "Yes, I would've preferred if you two waited until after college," she answered honestly, "But you and Lance are responsible young adults who, although sometimes you fight like cats and dogs, look out for each other. I've been shown that by the way Lance beat the shit out of Brock Rumlow this morning after Rumlow insulted you this morning," she informed her daughter. "And you showed your side by taking care of Lance with his split knuckles and knock to the head. I know that you didn't plan having kids. At least not yet. But you're both responsible and caring enough to raise your kid. And I'm here for both of you."

Bobbi moved from her seat and quickly made her way around the table, hugging her mother tightly. "Thank you, Mom," she whispered, her voice hoarse with emotion.

Isabelle wrapped one arm around Bobbi's waist, the other one coming to brush through her hair. "After finding you five years ago, did you really think I'd let you go because you're giving me a grandchild?" she whispered in her daughter's ear.

Bobbi bit her lip and shook her head. Lance got up and walked over to where his girlfriend and her mother were hugging. He placed his hand on the small of Bobbi's back before Isabelle pulled him into their hug. He leaned into Bobbi's back and joined the hug, pressing a soft kiss to the back of her head.

Isabelle smiled at the young man, kissing her daughter's forehead. "No more secrets, okay?" she whispered.

"How did you find out?" Bobbi asked in reply, lifting her head to look at her mother.

"You hid the pregnancy tests badly," Isabelle answered with a smirk. "No more secrets?"

Bobbi nodded. "No more secrets," she promised….

* * *

As Lance and Bobbi lay in her bed later, he rubbed his hands over her back where she lay on his chest; Douglas had gone to some business event so Jemma had convinced her brother to stay with Bobbi, saying that her brother needed to spend time with his girlfriend after this morning incidents.

Bobbi smiled against Lance's bare chest as he rubbed his hands over her clothed back. "Dinner went better than expected," she whispered, kissing his chest lightly.

"Your mother didn't kill me. Other than dating you, I feel very accomplished by that feat," he commented, smiling as he pulled her closer. "Have I told you today that I love you today?" he whispered, kissing her head softly.

Bobbi chuckled. "Yes. But I never get tired of hearing you say it," she answered. "I love you too, by the way."

Lance smiled. "We're going to have one Hell of good looking kid," he commented smugly.

Bobbi nodded. She could imagine a little boy, a copy of his father with her smart and Lance's street smarts. "I know we will," she agreed.

Lance tightened his arms around her waist, holding her close. "Let's go to sleep, Bob," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her softly.

Bobbi tightened her arm around his waist, the other hitched under his shoulder. "I'm glad you're staying," she whispered sleepily against his lips.

Lance smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Bob," he promised her….

 **I think it was a unanimous yes to continue :)**

 **Thank you for the reviews for the first chapter:**

 **ScarlettBarton: Thank you for your opinion :) I know I'm working on a lot of stories at the same time; this is because, fortunately/unfortunately, writing is my primary way of dealing with depression and anxiety. I will be updating all of my stories within the month because it's exams month in my college, meaning no lectures until the 1** **st** **February :)**

 **Guest: Here you go :)**

 **NaraMorris: Okay :)**

 **Books are awesome01: Okay :)**

 **thecoolshelby: Thank you. I hope this lives up to expectations :)**

 **marvelousbones: Thank you :)**

 **Sith Shadow Stalker: Yes,** _ **that's**_ **what they were hiding :) Hope this lived up to expectations :)**

 **Okay, so this was a result of me taking a break from studying English – because I needed it :) Hope it was worth it :)**


	3. I Just Need A Little Help From My Friend

**Chapter Three: I Just Need A Little Help From My Friend**

Lance smiled as he watched Bobbi lying in bed beside him. She was curled up with one hand curled under her head while the other rested on her stomach. He gently moved to his side so he could watch her better. He placed his hand on top of hers on her stomach, his smile widening when she clasped his hand with hers.

"Morning, She-Devil," he whispered affectionately, leaning forward and pressing his lip to hers.

"Morning, Teacup," she replied, grinning against his lips. "I'm getting used to this," she added as he pulled her on top of him.

"That a good or bad thing?" he whispered against her lips. He groaned in protest when she pulled away from his mouth.

"A very good thing," she whispered, moving to get off the bed. She pulled his T-shirt over her head before making her way to the bathroom, Lance's eyes watching her naked ass. She looked over her shoulder with a smirk. "Want to join me, Teacup?"

Lance was out of the bed before she could finish her sentence. She chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "If your mother was still here, you know what my answer would've been," he whispered in her ear. He would not risk being caught stark naked with his girlfriend with her mother in the building.

Bobbi smirked and led him into the bathroom. He chucked his boxers off as she turned on the shower, watching her move. She smirked at him when she caught him watching. "Pervert," she whispered affectionately as he walked over to her, one hand coming to rest on her hip.

"You're beautiful," he answered, kissing her softly. Bobbi grinned into the kiss, letting him guide her back into the shower. He pushed her against the wall under the water, breaking the kiss so he could run his nose teasingly along her neck. "Sometimes I wonder why you chose me," he confessed, kissing her pulse point.

She brought her hands to slide through his hair. "You were the first person other than Clint and Mack to see past my mask," she answered, kissing his neck. He caught her lips softly as he lifted her up, groaning when she wrapped her long legs around his waist, grinding against his erection.

He reached between them, running his fingers along her cunt before pushing two fingers inside her. He grinned against her lips when she moaned, his thumb finding her clit. She grinded her hips into his touch, her sensitive breasts pushed against his chest. "Lance," she moaned, breaking the kiss and throwing her head back as he mouthed at her neck and used his fingers to bring her off. "Please, please," she begged.

He pushed another finger inside her, pushing his hips harder against hers. "Come on, Love," he whispered, the water trailing down both of their faces. "Come for me," he requested, crooking his fingers inside her.

Bobbi shook in his arms as she came. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, muffling her scream as her orgasm rocked through her body. Lance gently worked her through the orgasm, peppering kisses along her neck and face as she slowly came down from her high. She wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling his skin and groaning when he gently removed his fingers. "Lance," she whispered, nuzzling his neck.

Lance smiled and lifted her face up, kissing her softly. "You okay?" he whispered, breaking the kiss to look at her.

"More than okay," she whispered, reaching between them as she spoke. His breath hitched in his throat as she gripped him firmly. "But I want to feel you inside me."

"Condom?" he gasped out as she stroked him.

Bobbi chuckled. "You've already knocked me up," she replied, tightening her grip. "And I'm clean. You?"

Lance simply nodded. He lifted her up higher and she positioned him at her entrance. She pulled his lips to hers, kissing him deeply as he slid inside her. She gasped into the kiss as she adjusted to his length inside her. He hiked his arms under her knees, slowly pulling out of her until only the head of his cock inside her before slowly sliding back inside her, teasing her.

"Lance," she gasped, breaking the kiss and tossing her head back against the wall as he teased her with slow thrusts. "Please. Faster. Harder," she begged, tightening her legs around his waist. "Please."

Lance nodded, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head to the slippery wall. He slipped his other arm under her ass, moving quicker and harder, snapping his hips against hers. When he felt her clasp onto the metal railing above her head, he let go of her hands and brought his hand back down to her ass, holding her firmly as he drove himself deeper inside her.

Bobbi felt herself tighten around him, moaning loudly as he reached between them, rubbing her clit in time with his thrusts. She came hard when he hit a particular sensitive spot inside her, her walls tightening hard around Lance. The tight fluttering of her walls around his cock pulled him into his own orgasm, both moaning each other's names as they came together.

He kept her pinned against the wall as they rode out their respective orgasms. Lance nuzzled her breasts, grinning when she whimpered at his scruff rubbing her sensitive skin. "You're very orgasmic," he informed her, lifting his head to look at her as he gently set her down on her own feet.

Bobbi shook her head and kissed him softly. "Don't get smug," she warned him, one hand resting on his jaw. "I love you but you're not above me hitting you for being cocky," she informed him.

Lance shook his head. "Wasn't talking about my abilities, Love," he responded. "But you are more sensitive than normal," he commented.

Bobbi frowned slightly. "I should ask the doctor about that," she commented.

Lance cupped her cheeks. "Hey, hey. I won't let you do this alone," he promised, smiling softly before peppering kisses over her face. "I love you," he whispered as he pressed his lips against hers. "Arrange an appointment and I'll go with you. We can get your mom to cover us at school," he added.

Bobbi nodded. She sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook where his shoulder and neck met. "I don't know what I'd do without you," she whispered against his skin.

Lance pressed his lips to the side of her head. "I've got you," he promised….

* * *

Bobbi smirked when she walked into the canteen, finding Natasha and Clint signing to each other. She dropped her bag at her seat as she sat down, signing, "Don't you lovebirds have somewhere more private for your couple conversations?"

Clint frowned playfully at her. "You going to tell us what you and Lance are hiding?" he replied in cheek, smirking smugly at her reaction.

Bobbi paled before smirking at him as Natasha shook her head at his antics. "Personally, I don't think my sex life with Lance, referring to the many different positions in which we can enjoy said sex life, is for your information," she sighed cheekily, making Clint pale slightly and Natasha laugh at the face he made. "But thank you for your concern, Hawkeye."

"Forget I ask," he mumbled as Skye and Fitzsimmons arrived at the table.

"Bobbi, how do you manage to shut my brother up?" Skye asked as she consolingly patted her brother on the shoulder.

"Mention things brothers usually don't want to know about their sisters and their boyfriends," Bobbi advised.

Jemma cringed. "I don't need to know what you and my brother are up to," she told the blonde as she sat down beside her.

"No, you don't," Clint replied, leaning his head on Natasha's shoulder. "You'll be scarred for life," he added dramatically.

"Poor, Hawk," Natasha stated, patting his jaw gently. "I'll help you forget at the movies later."

"Natasha, I didn't need to know that," Skye commented, looking pale with the idea of her brother doing anything intimate with his girlfriend. "Whatever you two do in your own time is for your knowledge only."

"We're lucky Tony isn't here to add his own comment," Leo commented, making everyone look at him. "It would be worse," he added.

"Like he and Pepper are innocent," Bobbi stated with a smirk. "We all have some dirt on them," she added.

Sharon and Eva arrived at the table. "Are we commenting on which couple have been caught the most?" Sharon asked with a smirk. "Bobbi and Lance, and Eva and James are fairly close in that area, but Pepper and Tony win by a long mile," she stated.

Both Eva and Bobbi blushed, shaking their heads as the rest of the table snickered at them. "Shut up, Sharon. You're dating the Captain America, poster boy for good behaviour," Eva stated, turning to smirk at said girl. "No one can catch you two."

"Why do I have a feeling Clint and Natasha will just as good as hiding as those two are?" Bobbi asked Eva, making the Latina smirk as said three teenagers glared at the former.

"You lot all think Steve is a saint," Sharon muttered, shaking her head with a smile.

"Between you and Bucky, I don't know who knows the real Steve more," Skye commented, raising an eyebrow at Sharon and Eva when they shared a look.

"I'll go with; Sharon knows the more romantic version of Steve while Bucky knows the rest," Eva eventually stated.

"That leaves the question, who is the most romantic of the boys?" Bobbi stated, making Leo groan beside Jemma.

Clint smirked. "Don't worry, Fitz," he started, "There will be a row between the girls about this when they arrange a night for themselves."

Jemma kissed her boyfriend's head where he had it resting on his crossed arms on the table. "Don't worry. I'll cheer for you," she promised him.

Leo mumbled something under his breath for only Jemma to hear.

Bobbi placed a hand over her mouth before suddenly standing and running out of the room. The group were left confused at the suddenness. Natasha stood up and followed the blonde, Clint quickly following her.

Natasha entered the girl's toilets as Bobbi emptied her stomach into the toilet. Clint stood outside, waiting for the girls. The red-head pulled Bobbi's hair out of the way, soothingly running a hand along the blonde's back as she continued to vomit.

Eventually, Bobbi pulled away, resting her back against the cubicle. Natasha handed her a few pieces of toilet roll as she flushed the toilet, waiting for Bobbi to speak whenever she was ready.

"Thank you," Bobbi said to the red-head, smiling weakly.

"Don't mention it," Natasha replied. "Does Lance know?" she asked, surprising the red-head. "I'm observant and can put two and two together, Bobbi. You're pregnant."

"Lance knows," Bobbi eventually managed to get out after getting over her initial shock. "You can't tell anyone…" she started but cut herself off when Natasha raised a placating hand.

"I understand, Bobbi," Natasha informed her. "As long as Lance knows, that's all I was asking about. If you want to avoid getting sick, crackers, peppermint tea or pretzels are recommended," she advised. At Bobbi's raised eyebrow, she added, "Maria is pregnant too."

Bobbi nodded. "Everyone is going to be asking what's up," she commented with a groan.

"Sick stomach would be the best way to go," Natasha offered with a smirk. "If you need anything else let me know," she added, standing up and offering her hand to the blonde.

Bobbi took her hand and stood up. The red-head led her out into the corridor where they found Clint watching Lance pace the floor, worry etched on both of their faces.

"You rang Lance?" Bobbi asked Clint as a greeting, making them both look at the girls.

Lance quickly made his way over to her, cupping her face, looking for any sign that she wasn't okay. "Bobbi?" he whispered but she simply smiled and shook her head, pecking his lips softly.

Clint raised an eyebrow and looked at Natasha. She shook her head. "Vomiting bug," she signed as she walked over to him. "She's had it all week. Lance is just being a worried boyfriend."

Clint nodded but he was still suspicious. Since when did Bobbi get sick? In all the years he had known her, he had never seen her sick with anything? He would keep an eye on both Bobbi and Lance to see if their behaviour changed over the next few weeks to confirm what he was suspecting…

 **To answer the reviews from the previous chapter:**

 **princess2015: Thank you :) Hope this was worth the wait :)**

 **KittyCatChibi: Thank you :) Hope this was just as good :)**

 **M.G Fisher: There will be a few ;) Hope this was worth the wait :) And as for Rumlow as target practice… We shall see ;) By the way; thank god you're not dead :)**

 **ScarlettBarton: It is an awesome, funny story. Absolutely love it :) Hope this reduces your stress levels :)**

 **NEXT CHAPTER IS: Doctor's Appointment :)**


	4. Wasn't Expecting That

**If anyone says "I see what you did there" I will lose it ;)**

 **Chapter Four: Wasn't Expecting That**

Bobbi sighed as she laid her head on Lance's shoulder while they waited for the doctor to call them in. He had one arm wrapped protectively around her waist while the other he let her play with. She was nervous and her leg was bouncing up and down.

Lance pressed his lips to her temple. He didn't offer any words because he had none. He was as nervous as she was. But he held her close, offering her his physical support.

"Barbara Morse," a nurse called.

Bobbi took a deep breath before standing up. Lance followed her, taking her hand in his, interlacing their fingers as they followed the nurse to the doctor's office.

Dr. Jean Grey looked up and smiled as Ororo led Bobbi and Lance into her office. "Good morning, Bobbi. And this must be Lance," she greeted, standing up to shake their hands as Ororo left them alone. "How are you feeling, Bobbi?"

"I've been getting sick a lot. And I'm very sensitive," Bobbi answered as she sat down on the examination table. "Lance is helpful," she added, making her boyfriend stare at her in shock as she lay down.

Jean smirked at his reaction. "Bobbi doesn't complain about you here," she informed him.

"He is a Teacup," Bobbi started, "But he is a good boyfriend so I can't really complain."

Lance made a look of mock surprise; he was surprised if he was to be honest. "You're being nice to me. Why are you being nice?"

"You knocked me up," Bobbi replied sweetly. "I need to be nice to make sure you'll be on diaper duty."

Lance looked at Jean. "I knew there was another reason for Bobbi being nice," he stated.

Jean shook her head at the young couple. "You two are impossible," she commented as she motioned for Bobbi to pull up her top.

Bobbi's stomach was beginning to show signs of curving. Lance watched with awe as Jean put gel on Bobbi's small pump before bringing the ultrasound wand down. He moved closer to the bed and watched as Jean found the baby. Babies.

Jean looked surprised. "There's two babies," she pointed out. "Baby one," she pointed at the screen to the baby on the left. "And baby two," she added as pointed to the other on the right.

Both Bobbi and Lance both looked shocked at the doctor's announcement. "Well, I wasn't expecting that," Lance eventually commented.

"Is there twins on either side of the family?" Jean asked.

Bobbi frowned at the question. "I was adopted. I don't know," she answered before looking back at her babies on the screen.

"My birth father was a twin," Lance answered. "He and my aunt, Victoria, were twins."

Jean nodded. "Twins usually do jump a generation," she stated as she moved the wand to the sides to check the babies. "They look fine at the moment. But now that you're expecting twins, we have to keep a closer eye on you, Bobbi," she stated. "Especially since you're barely eighteen; it is going to be hard on your body."

Bobbi nodded. "I'm really sensitive to touch. My breasts are sore to touch sometimes," she stated.

Jean tilted her head. "That's completely normal, particularly for your first pregnancy," the doctor stated. "Morning sickness still affecting you?" she asked as she captured pictures for the young expecting couple and printed them off.

Bobbi took the tissues Jean handed her to clean off the gel. "Yes. Particularly at certain smells," she answered as she sat up. "Lance's aftershave seems to be the only thing that doesn't seem to make me sick mostly," she added.

Lance smiled at that, standing beside Bobbi as Jean walked back over to her desk as the pictures printed. Bobbi returned his smile, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Two babies," he whispered as he pressed his lips to the top of her head. "Your mother is going to murder me," he commented lightly.

Bobbi chuckled at his words, shaking her head at her boyfriend. "I'll protect you, Teacup," she answered.

Jean smiled as she handed the pictures of the twins. "You are expecting identical twins," she informed them.

"That's going to bite me in the ass," Lance stated, looking down at the pictures in Bobbi's hands.

Jean smiled at the young couple as they gazed at the picture of the twins. "I will prescribe some herbal remedies for the morning sickness," she told them. "Try wearing Lance's clothes if they help too."

"You just gave her permission to steal my clothes," Lance stated, making a face of mock protest. "She didn't need permission, she does it anyways."

"You've never complained before," Bobbi stated, turning to look at her boyfriend.

Lance smiled. "I wasn't," he replied, hugging her close…

* * *

Bobbi and Lance arrived at the school just as Clint, Natasha and James arrived at the cafeteria alongside them.

"What happened?" Bobbi asked when she noticed the smirks.

"We locked Sharon and Steve in a room until they sort out whatever it is that made them break up," James answered.

"They broke up?" Lance and Bobbi asked at the same time. "When?"

"Last night," Natasha responded. "Steve has applied to join the army after school. He didn't tell Sharon. And now she's afraid he's going to get himself killed."

Bobbi brought her hand to her face. "Is Steve an idiot?" she asked.

"Just when it comes to girls," James stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

Lance chuckled. "Who's office did you use?" he asked.

"Phil's," Natasha and Clint answered at the same time.

"Oh, that is going to be so fun to see how Phil will react when he finds them," Lance stated.

Clint smirked. "Phil knows. He's planning on giving them an ear full," he replied.

"And I will check on them before Phil arrives. If I don't hear screaming and shouting, they're either making out or one of them has killed the other," James commented.

"More likely Sharon to kill Steve rather than Steve even thinking of hurting Sharon," Bobbi commented, making everyone look at her. "He _is_ a gentleman when it comes to her."

"Except, you know, not telling her that he's joining the army while she is finishing high school," Clint stated. "I'm surprised Sharon didn't kill him last night."

"Oh, she might have well have done that to him last night," James stated, earning raised eyebrows. "She basically told him that if he valued being a hero more than he valued being with her, then he showed that he had lied about their whole relationship."

Natasha and Bobbi looked at each other before looking at the boys. "What else was said?"

"Steve said that she should support him and let him explain. But Sharon replied that it was better for them to go their separate ways before he became another person who hurt her and left her on the sideway," James replied. "Then she avoided all of our group until Natasha found her."

Bobbi looked at Clint when he opened his mouth. "Don't," she warned him.

Natasha and James raised an eyebrow as Lance looked sheepish.

Clint raised his arm and pointed at Lance. "He made you do the same thing. Except you didn't come to school at all," he stated.

"I've already apologised a thousand times," Lance mumbled sheepishly.

Bobbi glared at Clint. "Thanks, Arrowboy," she hissed.

Clint didn't bother to look apologetic. "I'm just pointing it out. I threatened Lance, you two made up. We," he stated, pointing his thumbs at Natasha and James, "locked Steve and Sharon in a room so they could sort out their problems."

Bobbi made to shout at him but Lance stopped her. "That is actually a fair point," he commented. "Make them face their problems rather than run from them."

Natasha looked at Bobbi before looking at Clint. "Bobbi's going to murder you, Yastreb," she commented.

James looked at Natasha. "Why are you calling Clint 'Hawk' in Russian?" he asked, making her eyes widen in surprise.

"How do you know Russian?" the red-head asked.

James shrugged his shoulders. "My dad was Russian. He and my mom never married so I took her name," he explained. "My father was killed in the line of duty for the Russian army before I was born."

"I thought your mother was Irish?" Lance asked, confused.

"She is Irish," James replied. "She has the wooden spoon and rules the neighbourhood we live in, mainly of Irish heritage with that same spoon."

Bobbi and Clint shook their heads. "How did we derail from the conversation we started on?" Bobbi asked.

"Because Natasha didn't know someone else spoke Russian apart from Fury, Hill and Mel?" Clint replied, looking at the red-head in question. "Your petname for me is the Russian for the shortened version of my nickname?"

"Don't push your luck, Barton," Natasha warned half-heartedly.

Bobbi chuckled. "He'll use his puppy dog eyes on you as well," she stated.

"You say that like he doesn't do that already," Natasha replied.

"Hawkboy is getting picked on now," James teased.

Clint glared at him. "Don't you have to go check on Steve and Sharon," he commented.

James looked at his watch. "If I'm not back for next class, tell Eva I love her," he stated before making his way back towards Phil's office.

"Steve and Sharon are going to rip him a new one," Lance commented.

"Not if they get 'caught' by Phil first," Clint stated. "Speaking of which, we have ten minutes before class. Did you two eat?" he asked Bobbi and Lance.

"We got food while we were out. Lance was chaperoning for me," Bobbi answered.

Clint raised an eyebrow but couldn't ask anything further when Natasha tugged on his hand. "Come on," she told him. "We need our books for next class."

Bobbi shot Natasha a grateful look as the red-head led Clint off to their lockers.

"Natasha knows," Lance stated. "And Clint is speculating."

"He will use you as target practice when he figures it out," Bobbi replied, turning to look at her boyfriend. "You should run now to save yourself."

Lance grabbed her hand and led her down to an empty classroom before pulling her inside. "I'm not running," he told her as he shut and locked the door behind them. "I'm in this for the long haul, Bob," he stated before kissing her deeply.

Bobbi moaned into the kiss, bringing her hands up to cup the back of his head. He lifted her up and propped her on the desk, deepening the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

Eventually, the pulled away, breathing heavily. "Why would you think I'd go running?" he asked, watching her carefully.

"Lance," she whispered, cupping his face between her hands. "I love you," she breathed against his lips.

"I love you too," he whispered. "I'm not leaving. Especially when we have two little ones depending on us," he added, resting his hands on her baby bump. "You're my family. All three of you."

Bobbi bit her lip before slowly nodding and letting Lance pull her into a tight hug. "I'm scared," she whispered into his shoulder.

"I'm not leaving," he replied. "I'm scared too, Bob. But I won't let you do this alone."

Bobbi closed her eyes and continued to hold Lance close, thinking about their babies and how they were going to raise them…

 **Sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter made up for it :)**

 **To answer the reviews from the previous chapter:**

 **Sanctuaria: Thank you :) I hope this was what you were waiting for :)**

 **Jase0901: Thank you :) I hope this was worth the wait :)**

 **KittyCatChibi: Thank you :) I hope this was worth the wait. My other story, "Please Don't Leave Me", will discuss just what Captain America is doing behind closed doors ;)**

 **Princess2016: Thank you :) That will be a fun exercise to write ;)**


	5. Author Announcement

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Sorry to everyone waiting for an update. I have been dealing with personal health problems which has left me unable to concentrate on writing anything that I have been happy with to upload. You all don't deserve some half-assed piece of work so I hope you continue to have patience until I can update something worthy of your time. I'm slowly bouncing back from the problems so I hope to update before the new semester starts in my college. I do have one story that may be published in the following week – it's been a stepping stone for me to get back into writing. Thank you for your patience and continuing support. I hope you don't all lose your interest in my stories while I continue to recover and prepare an update worthy for you all./p 


End file.
